Inquebrantable
by Starkuss
Summary: Y por un momento, lo comprendí. De ahora en adelante soy Inquebrantable. Infancia de Reyna, relatando el desastre que cambió su vida. Este fic participa en el reto: "La dulce infancia de los semidioses" del Campamento Mestizo.


**Este fic participa en "La DULCE Infancia de los Semidioses" del foro Campamento Mestizo. **

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes o lugares nombrados en el fic son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a **Rick Riordan.**

Basado levemente en la canción "Unbreakable" de Fireflight, el resto fue idea mia.

* * *

Hoy, Hylla y yo cumplimos dos años juntas en este lugar, en este "paraíso".

Estoy trabajando, hago lo que puedo para poder llevarlo bien, pero no es sencillo. Cuando la señora C.C está molesta, ella… desquita su enfado conmigo. Me golpea, y las heridas no son fáciles de cerrar.

Hylla siempre está ahí para mí, para ayudarme a curarme y inspirarme. Si soy sincera, tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Por qué? Si Miss C.C me hace esto a mi… ¿Qué le hace a ella? No puede dejarla intacta.

Hoy, ella salió en la mañana, se encarga de recibir a los nuevos invitados mientras yo trabajo con las demás, limpiando. Curiosamente, hoy llegaron dos personas muy… peculiares. Una chica con los ojos iguales al de una tormenta y cabello rubio, y un chico de cabello azabache, y unos ojos un poco cautivantes. Eran del color del mar, pero no el que aborrecía por alguna extraña razón… eran los de un mar verde.

Siempre me he preguntado…. ¿Por qué no tomar un par de cuchillos y huir? Estuve a punto de planteárselo esta mañana… pero fue muy tarde, no lo hice. Hylla llevó a los dos chicos a la habitación especial de Circe, donde llevaban a todos los hombres. Una vez le pregunté, mientras limpiaba, porque los hombres no salían. Hylla me miró como si hubiese declarado que intentaba iniciar una rebelión, pues preguntar ese tipo de cosas era como un tabú.

A los pocos minutos, mientras limpiaba las fuentes, logré ver a Hylla caminar junto con la rubia… pero… ¿y el chico? La misma duda parecía estar en esa chica, por su actitud.

Momentos después… pasó lo que tanto temía, y tanto anhelaba.

De la habitación especial de Circe, salieron personas armadas. Intentaron matarnos a todas, nos amordazaron, rugían el nombre de Ares, y parecían querer hacernos algo. Estaba asustada, pero decidí que no podía hacerle las cosas peor a Hylla.

"Ya basta de ser una niña. No eres una esclava." Sonaba en mi mente, pero no era mi voz. Era femenina, sí, y me sonaba familiar. Pero no era mi voz ni la de Hylla.

Uno de ellos dejó un cuchillo cerca de mi, lo suficiente como para tomarlo. Sabía lo que podía hacer con él y lo tomé. Sentí un cosquilleo en mis manos al tomarlo, pero también una especie de… ¿felicidad? Sí, este era mi terreno. Solo éramos el cuchillo y yo, no había nada más. Y me di cuenta de que nadie me detendría ahora, ni siquiera Circe. Corté lo que me tenía encerrada, y liberé a las demás.

Uno de ellos se lanzó contra mi usando su espada, y contra ataqué. Doy uno, dos, tres cortes en el cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que de esto se trata. La hoja, el filo, la piel, la sangre derramada. Si voy a sobrevivir, tengo que hacer derramar sangre. No importa de quien.

Hylla ve lo que hago, ve como asesino a todos horrorizada, y de alguna manera logra soltarse y terminar de ayudar a los demás. Pero el de la barba negra, quien inició todo esto, encuentra a Hylla y empiezan a pelear. Quiero ayudarla, pero estoy ocupada con el resto… sin embargo… escucho una explosión, el barco está separándose por la mitad y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

"¡HYLLA!" Grito con todas mis fuerzas, sé lo que pasará. No quiero aceptarlo, pero sé lo que pasará.

"¡REYNA!" Grita ella. Ya no hay nada que hacer, las dos partes se separan y sé que es el fin de una de las dos, no nos volveríamos a ver jamás.

Siento agua en mi cuerpo, el barco cayó y estoy ahogándome… empiezo a moverme. Llego a superficie, veo como desaparece el lugar donde vi por última vez a mi hermana.

Y a pesar de tener 12 años, logro comprenderlo todo. La voz, los dioses, el por qué casualmente fuimos Hylla y yo encerradas en ese lugar, con las armas tan cerca, y no el resto.

Soy la hija de la guerra, Bellona y esto es para lo que estoy hecha. El campo de batalla es mi casa, y el liderarlo es mi objetivo.

Mi nombre es **Reyna**, y de ahora en adelante soy inquebrantable.


End file.
